


fuck.

by Batman5354



Category: Block B, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Gang activity, M/M, Oops, dont hate me for this, dont mind me just gonna make jay very tempermental, gang member! Jay, i have no clue what this is, just gonna sneak some daddy kink in there, just sayin, no kink shaming here, not a lot of bad things happen to Zico, sorry for this entire thing, tags and characters might change, this entire thing is a sin, very eventful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman5354/pseuds/Batman5354
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico sees someone nobody else sees and falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all begins somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I formally apologize for this story. Hope you enjoy this sin.

*Zico’s P.O.V*  
“Zico sweetie, come eat dinner!” My mother yelled from downstairs. I stopped playing with my toys and ran to her as fast as my 5 year old legs could carry me. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as always, I jumped into her arms and we walked into the kitchen. My dad was sitting there so I bounded up to him with a huge smile on my face.

He looked at me with a soft smile that always made me even happier. “Hey there, did you have a good day?” He asked. I nodded quickly; my smile growing larger if that was even possible.  
“That’s good, why don’t you sit down so we can eat.”

I scampered my way over to my chair. My brother was sitting on the opposite side of the table on his phone. As I sat down I saw a boy that looked a little older than me, I was a little confused and my face must have showed it because my mom asked me what my face was about. I shook my head indicating that it was nothing and looked back at the boy. He just smiled; there was something about him that was captivating. After dinner he followed me up to my room and closed the door behind him. At first I was a little nervous but it disappeared almost immediately. “I’m Jaebum, can we be friends?” He asked almost as soon as the door closed. I smiled at him and nodded eagerly; he basically jumped in joy at my response. “We need nicknames!” he squealed cutely. I laughed at him because it was just too cute.

“Okay, what should I call you?” I asked myself more than anything. The boy shrugged and looked to be thinking about something. “Oh I know I’ll call you JayJay!” I exclaimed and he thought for a second before agreeing with the name.

“And I’ll call you Cupcake, because you’re sweet and you’re also my favorite.” I agreed because he looked so excited and a little nervous. It was so cute. “Yay!” he squealed then he ran and hugged me. I responded immediately by hugging back, it felt so normal even though we had only met a few minutes ago. We sat and talked until he got tired and he fell asleep in my bed. I crawled in next to him and covered us both with blankets. Within a few minutes I was asleep as well.

The next morning I woke up to JayJay poking my face. He was still lying beside me and he looked to be half asleep. I heard a knock at my door and my mother calling out to me. She opened the door a second later and walked over to me. “Who were you talking to last night young man?” she asked playfully.

“I was talking to my new friend Jaebum. He’s really nice.” She seemed amused, almost as if she didn’t believe me.

“Oh? And where is the illustrious Jaebum?” She asked with a smile.

“He’s right here.” I said pointing to JayJay, she glanced at where I was looking and chuckled.

“Right, well you two get dressed and come down to breakfast.” She said and got up. On her way out she mumbled something that sounded like “Kids and their imaginations. He’s got an imaginary friend now.” They thought he wasn’t real. They didn’t believe me, but that didn’t matter. I had JayJay and that’s all I needed. The next week we were inseparable and I realized that I liked him a lot. More than a friend. On Friday, I told him how I felt. He told me he felt the same. We agreed that we’d be together forever no matter what. But after that weekend, I didn’t see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are small chapters, ill try to make them longer as i go.

*Zico’s P.O.V*

He had probably forgot about me after all those years. I mean, it’s not like I’m anything special. My life kind of sucked then but nobody actually gave a shit. I set my backpack in my room then headed out the front door. My parents were still at work so there was no need to say anything to them. I walked and walked until I came to the bad neighborhood in town. I found a small convenience store and went in. I went to the back of the store to grab a drink. I always went to the bad neighborhood for shit like that because they need the money more than someone in my neighborhood. As I grabbed my drink off the rack, I heard someone enter the store. The clerk automatically started begging, and this grabbed my interest. I turned my head and dropped my drink in surprise. It hit the floor with a thud causing the robbers and the clerk’s heads to turn in my direction. The clerk gave me a pity filled look and one of the robbers glared while the other one smirked. I was too mesmerized by the person standing not ten feet away from me that I barely noticed the other robber talking to me. “What are you looking at kid?”

I barely drug my eyes off of him to look at the one that spoke, “Nothing, I’ll just leave now.” I said and attempted to walk out of the store, the only problem was that I had to walk directly past him. The person I missed so much but could never talk to. He was right there but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything to him. I thought I might actually make it passed him but as I almost passed him he grabbed my arm, effectively stopping me dead in my tracks.

“Leaving so soon Cupcake?” As the word rolled off his tongue I involuntarily shivered, I looked down at the floor trying to conceal the blush making its way up my face. “What, 11 years and you don’t even say hello? And I thought you missed me.” I immediately looked up from the floor when he said this. I could have played it off as a coincidence with the nickname but that, he remembered. I locked eyes with him and I could see the longing in his eyes. I couldn’t believe Jay was right in front of me.

“Hi.” I said quietly, it was almost a whisper. I mumbled under my breath “Of fucking course I missed you, together forever right?” I didn’t mean for him to hear it but he did.  
His smirk grew into a smile and he pulled me into a bear hug. I didn’t know how to react so I patted him awkwardly on the back. He released me and pulled out a piece of paper, he then proceeded to write a number on it. He gave me his fucking number. “Call me.” He said and I nodded. As I was almost out the door, he called out again. “Hey Cupcake, don’t forget! Forever!” I looked back at him and nodded then walked out of the store.

The next week I was off of school for spring break and actually spent time with Jay. For the first time in 11 years I was actually happy. We got really close again and he asked me to be his boyfriend. 

The next Monday, I woke up to my alarm and went to my bathroom to shower. My phone went off right as I got my pants on. I saw that JayJay was calling me. It wasn’t just a normal call, it was a video call and I still didn’t have a shirt on, but me being me, I answered. When it connected, was sitting at what I presume is his desk throwing a ball at the wall seemingly oblivious. I cleared my throat and he looked startled. “Holy fuck, when did you get there?” He basically yelled causing me to cringe and chuckle at the same time.

“Hey, you called me. I was in the middle of getting dressed thank you very much. What do you need Jay?” I asked propping my phone up on my desk as I went to get a shirt from my dresser.

“I need more of that wonderful body to be visible.” He said with a smirk, I quickly put on my uniform shirt and started putting my shit in my bag. “Wait, you’re still in high school?” he asked very surprised,

“Yes Jay, I’m still in high school. Why?”

“Oh great, yet another thing I could get arrested for.” He said running a hand through his hair.

“What are you talking about?” I asked confused but I had a smile on my face for some reason.

“I’m 21, you’re like 16. Oh my lord, I fell in love with a kid!” He was basically having a small crisis.

“Okay, first of all I love you too. Second of all, does that mean I fell in love with an old man?” I stopped what I was doing and stood with my hand on my hip and a smirk on my face. He looked shocked for a second then actually looked at me and playfully glared.

“Hey, I’m not old! I’m barely 5 years older than you.” He retorted and I could hear a faint knock, probably on his door.

“Exactly, so stop being a baby.” I said jokingly. He shot me a playful look then turned his attention to the person that entered the room. The door was on the other side of the desk so I couldn’t see who walked in but I could hear them.

“It’s time to go.” The voice said. It was very deep but still sounded childish, presumably from a teenager.

“Okay. Hey Cupcake, I gotta go. I’ll call you later, okay?” Jay said with a small pout on his face.

“Alright, bye babe.” I said without thinking.

“Alright, I love you.” He said with a small smile.

“I love you too.” I said as I blushed.  
The phone call ended and I felt almost sad. I grabbed my backpack and left for school. I got to the gate and saw U-Kwon and Taeil sitting under a tree. I walked over to them and sat down next to U-Kwon who automatically laid his head in my lap like always. Then Taeil started talking, “Have you guys heard that he’s here today?”

“Wait, he’s here. Now?” U-Kwon asked a little panicked and Taeil nodded.

“Guys, who are we talking about?” I interjected because I was so lost.

“Jay Park, he’s here today to do some business. I heard that he’ll shoot anyone here that even tries to talk to him unless he talks to them first.” U-Kwon answers.

“Wait, Jay Park is here today? As in the Jay Park?” I asked to double check that I heard them right. Both of them nodded and U-Kwon looked up at me with a concerned look. I ignored it and pulled out my phone. I scrolled to Jay’s contact and texted him asking him what he was doing today. He responded almost immediately saying that he was going to his parents.

“Who you texting?” Taeil asked childishly while trying to see my screen. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. He huffed in annoyance and was about to say something but he stopped. His eyes got big and he sat back. “It’s him, and I think he just gave me a death stare.”

I quickly turned my head trying to locate him. As soon as I looked at him I felt nothing but anger, he lied to me. He has never in the 11 years that we’ve known each other lied to me. I politely asked U-Kwon to sit up and I got to my feet, leaving my bag sitting on the grass. I yelled his last name while I angrily stomped towards him. He turned toward me with a look of anger that quickly changed into one of guilt and fear, rightfully so. I walked right up to him and grabbed his ear, pulling him towards the front gates. While I did this, people were talking about how I was screwed. When we were on the sidewalk, I let go of him and crossed my arms while glaring at him. He took the hint and started to explain, “I didn’t want to involve you. I’m doing gang shit right now. I don’t want you to be a part of that; you’re too innocent for this bullshit.” He tried to stroke my cheek but I swatted his hand away. “Babe.” He whined and grabbed my hand that was now at my side. I decided to let him and see what he does. He flipped my hand over and kissed my palm. When I didn’t protest, he kissed my wrist and interlocked our fingers. I again didn’t protest so he kissed his way up my arm to my neck. When he got to my neck he grabbed my other hand, interlocking our fingers on that hand too, and then he nuzzled his head in my neck. I shivered when his nose ring brushed up against my collarbone. He then kissed my cheek and moved to kiss my lips but I put my hand over his mouth before he could. “I’m still mad at you, no kisses until I decide to be nice.” I kissed his cheek and started to walk away.

“Not so fast Cupcake.” He called out and stopped me by wrapping his arms around me from behind. “I love you.” He said and kissed my cheek. He then walked back towards the people he was originally with.

When he got there, I called back to him. “Jay, I love you too.” He then smiled and winked at me. I walked back to my friends who were still in utter shock. I sat back down and U-Kwon laid back in my lap, I noticed everyone in the courtyard seemed stunned at what just happened. I thought about it and realized what I just did. I openly told a member of the most well known gang in Korea that I loved him after dragging him away from someone by his ear and telling him that I wouldn’t kiss him until I felt like being nice. Fuck…  
The bell rang and the group that Jay was talking to made no sign of moving or even giving a shit. I on the other hand got up and walked with U-Kwon and Taeil to class. Our first class was math; I already knew everything the teacher was teaching so it was moderately boring. Halfway through class I decided to tease Jay so I texted him, “So, I’m feeling nice now. But it probably won’t last because this class is very boring. Too bad you’re not here to claim your kiss.” Within a minute, he responded. “Shit, give me a second.” I decided to try to not be bored out of my mind. The teacher must’ve noticed that I wasn’t paying any attention to her lesson so she decided to scold me about it. “Mr. Woo, can you tell me what I just said?” She asked sarcastically.

“No Ma’am, but I can tell you the answer to any of the problems that you’re teaching about.” I said in a very bored tone.  
She scoffed and wrote a problem on the board that was more complicated than what she was teaching. “Solve it.”  
I looked at the problem and chuckled a little. “The answer is 9.” She looked at the problem for a minute before looking back at me with anger.

“Detention for being a smart ass, I will email your next teacher and tell him that you will be staying next period to serve that detention.” I groaned but nodded anyway. I guess I don’t have to go to PE.

She continued to teach but I wasn’t listening. I only actually got interested in anything when the door opened and the principal walked in and requested that I be excused from class. Because she was still mad at me, she refused to let me leave. The principle was asking her, not telling her so he just nodded and walked out of the room. I heard a frustrated grunt that I recognized all too well and started putting my stuff in my bag because it was obvious that I was going to be leaving. He doesn’t take no for an answer unless it’s me, and even then he might not listen.

The door opened and in walked a very frustrated Jay and a very scared principle. “Okay, Mrs. Whatever-The-Fuck-Your-Name-Is you are going to let Zico leave class or I swear to fucking god…”

“I’m sorry Mr. Park but I can’t do that. For one, he has detention with me. And you legally can’t take him out of class.” She didn’t seem all that nervous but she wasn’t completely calm.

“The hell I can’t! Either you let him go or I will throw him over my shoulder and carry him out of this fucking school and kill everyone you love.” He threatened.

“I’m sorry. I can’t let you do that.” She said.  
Jay looked like he was going to explode. He was about to say something but I cut him off, “Stop being a baby and let’s go.” I said playfully and stood up, grabbing my bag in the process.

“I’m not being a baby. And I gave you fair warning, I told you to give me a second.” He shrugged causing me to scoff. When I got to the front of the class, Jay grabbed my hand and started to pull me gently out of the classroom.

Before we got out the door the teacher grabbed my other arm and yanked me back. I cried out in pain as her nails dug into my arm. Jay whipped his head around, “Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you can so much as lay a hand on him?” He yelled getting up in her face, but he never let go of my hand.  
She looked startled but held her ground, “I can’t let you take him, if you don’t leave now without him we are required to call his parents.” She said as if it actually made a difference.

“Then fucking call them or let me leave with him.” She didn’t say anything; she just picked up her phone and dialed a number in her contacts.

“Mrs. Woo? Hello, I’m here in class and a young man is attempting to take your son out of class.” She paused and waited for a reply with a smug look on her face. “Okay… Okay, see you soon.” She hung up the phone and turned back to us. “Zico, your mother will be here soon.” She turned back to the class and told them that she would be back after this got resolved and that they should study while she was gone. The three of us walked out into the hall to wait. While we were waiting I started to get really tired, it might have been because I skipped breakfast this morning, so I laid my head on Jay’s shoulder. His response to this was to pull me in front of him and turn me around so I could rest and he could wrap his arms around me. The teacher scoffed when she noticed how we were standing and mumbled some insults.

We were still standing like this when my mother came barreling down the hall. “Who the hell do you think you are?” She yelled at Jay causing me to wince and him to tighten his grip on my waist. He shushed her and pulled me a little closer.

She started to yell again but Jay cut her off, “Stop yelling, can’t you see he’s tired?” He whisper yelled.

“Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? Get your hands off of my son right now.” She yelled again.

“Fine.” He said and started to move his arms. I whined and grabbed his arms, putting them back where they were. I knew he was smirking by the way he spoke next, “He doesn’t want me to let go of him so I’m not going to.”

“You look too old to be with my son. So I’m going to once again ask you to take your hands off of him.” She sneered.  
Jay seemed like he was about to say something but I beat him to it. “Can you just stop? We’ve been together for 11 years mother; if you had a problem with it you should have said something when I was 5. But you didn’t so you have no right to say anything now.” I never moved my head from Jay’s shoulder. My energy is almost completely gone now and I can barely stand anymore. “Can we leave now?”

I felt Jay nod but my mother piped up, “You guys aren’t going anywhere together.”

“Let’s go Jagiya.” Jay said completely ignoring my mother.

“Can you carry me? I’m tired.” He mumbled a yeah and let go of me to pick me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me to wherever he was taking me while my mother yelled at us as we walked away.

I heard people talking as we walked out some doors, they were whispering about me and Jay. I nuzzled closer to him because I don’t like people talking about me, nothing good has ever come of it in the past. “You walked here right?” he asked softly and I lightly nodded in response. “Okay.” After a second I heard a car unlocking and a door opening, not long after that I was being set into what I presume is his car. I’ve never seen his car so I have no clue what kind of car it is. When I hear the door close I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. It’s a really nice car, it looks quite expensive. Jay opened the driver side door and to my surprise it opened up, not out. He slid into the car and turned the key in the ignition. “Do you want to go somewhere or do you just wanna chill at my apartment?”

“Apartment.” I mumbled in response looking at him with half-lidded eyes. He chuckled and placed his hand on my thigh. I blushed a little at this action but he was too focused on driving to notice. I chose to alternate between staring out the window and staring at him. After a good 15 minutes or so, we arrived at his apartment building. I noticed that it wasn’t in a bad neighborhood at all. In fact it wasn’t too far from my house.

He turned in his seat to look at me, “Do you want me to carry you in or do you want to walk?” He asked sweetly. I thought for a second before declaring that I wanted him to carry me. He chuckled, “Anything for you Cupcake. Hey, on the bright side I won’t need to go to the gym today.” He then got out and walked over to the side I was on. When he bent down to pick me up his hat fell off, he cursed under his breath but made no move to grab it. Before it was out of reach I grabbed it and put it on my head instead of his. He smiled at me, “The lady that works in the front is going to think you’re a girl.” I looked up at him with slight confusion on my face and he got the hint that I wanted him to explain. “You have a very feminine figure. Plus your ass is fucking amazing.” I glared at him briefly but agreed to the statement anyway.

“I’m too lazy to give a crap right now.” I said, noticeably avoiding cussing.

“You’re too cute.” He said while closing the door with my back. I smiled at him and buried my head in his neck again. When we got into the building the front lady, as Jay had expected, made a comment about him finally bringing a girl home. After that I heard a very familiar voice but I didn’t connect the dots until Jay had to put me down to grab his mail and a package.

“Oppa!” The familiar voice called cutely and very loudly. Both me and Jay turned to see none other than my little sister trying to run to me/us but was stopped by an adult who I presume was her teacher because she’s supposed to be at school right now. She looked very upset that her teacher wasn’t letting her through but I understood why when her teacher passed her to another adult and bowed 90 degrees while apologizing to Jay. She assumed that she was running to Jay. The teacher briefly explained to my sister that Jay was a dangerous man and he shouldn’t be bothered.

Jay looked very confused but as soon as he saw my amused look it changed to a small smile. He motioned for the lady to let her come over to us. My sister looked a little frightened as she slowly walked up to us; she was looking at Jay and glancing towards me every couple of seconds. She stopped a good foot in front of us and looked utterly terrified. Jay squatted so he was at her level and motioned for her to come closer. Hesitantly, she did as he asked. Her teacher looked like she was about to see a baby gazelle get slaughtered by a lion. When she was right in front of him he looked her dead in the eyes then smiled the most genuine smile I’ve ever seen. “Hi there young lady, my name’s Jay Park. What’s your name?” he asked sweetly.

She gulped then looked at me for confirmation, I nodded lightly and she spoke. “My name’s Woo Haru.” She said nervously. Jay looked from her to me, never dropping his smile.

“Ah, that’s a very pretty name. Correct me if I’m wrong but I assume that this is your brother.” He said pointing to me. She nodded and his smile grew a little larger. “Well Haru, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m your brother’s boyfriend/best friend.” He said with pride.

Her fear disappeared and she smiled at him. “You’re why he won’t stop smiling!” She exclaimed happily.

“I guess I am.” He chuckled. They stood there talking about random things for a second until I interrupted.

“Um Jay, I think her teacher is about to have a heart attack or a panic attack. I think it’s time for her to go back. As much as I would love to see you two have more fun she’s still in school.”

Jay glanced to her teacher then back at Haru. “Haru, would you like to spend the day with your brother and me?” He asked hopefully, she nodded almost instantly. “Okay, it’s settled then. You’re going to come with us.” He held his arms out for her and she jumped into them eliciting a squeal from her teacher who was just far enough away that she couldn’t hear anything that was said. He lifted her up and placed her on his hip. With his other hand, he grabbed mine and pulled us over to her teacher. “I assume you’re Haru’s teacher,” The lady nodded quickly and looked like she was about to apologize again but Jay beat her to it. “I apologize for startling you. We will be taking Haru for the rest of the day.”

“U-um, m-may I-I ask w-who y-you are t-to her?” She stuttered out nervously.

“I’m her brother’s boyfriend.” He said confidently. Haru’s teacher looked confused but nodded.

She then looked at me, “You must be Haru’s brother then.” I nodded and she turned to the other adult. “Can I have the attendance please? Thank you.” She turned back to us, “Your name please.”

“My name is Woo JiHo.”

Jay looked at me curiously so I shrugged. “Okay, I will mark that you took her with you.”

“Thank you miss.” I said and bowed slightly. Jay pulled us towards the elevator. He was still joking around with Haru when we got on to the elevator.

“Oppa, are we going to your apartment?” Haru asked as Jay pressed the button to the penthouse.  
“Yes we are and if it’s okay with your brother, we can have ice cream.” Her face lit up and she looked at me asking if they could. I nodded and she squealed.

When we got up to the penthouse we ate ice cream then Haru wanted to play so we ended up playing hide and seek.


	3. Chapter 3

*Jay’s P.O.V*

Zico’s sister ran around like a little ball of energy. As I was hiding from her while we were playing hide and seek, the intercom sounded. “Jay, just so you know Lee’s coming up now. He seems to really need to talk to you. Thought I’d let you know so you don’t embarrass your company.” The lady from the front desk left it at that and turned off the intercom. Well, this might get interesting. I moved from where I was hiding and walked towards the living room, I hadn’t even made it when the door slammed open and Haru screamed.

“Oppa there’s a man in your living room!” I sped up my walking and walked into the room to see B-Bomb staring confused at Haru and Haru looking utterly terrified.

“It’s okay Haru, he’s a friend.” As soon as she registered that it was me speaking she ran to me and jumped into my arms. I placed her on my hip and B-Bomb looked even more confused.

“Jay, don’t tell me you have a kid now. I’m your best friend, I should have known about this! Wait, I’ve never even seen you with a girl. Let alone heard about you doing that.” I was about to respond but Zico came running into the room.

“Oh my, Haru are you okay? What happened?” He rapid fired questions causing both me and Haru to giggle.

“She’s fine babe, my friend just scared her. He needs to learn how to knock.” Zico scoffed.

“Okay, I think I just had a heart attack.” He walked over to me and kissed my cheek, “I’m gonna get some water, no cussing in front of Haru.” As he walked away I slapped his ass eliciting a squeak. I looked back at B-Bomb only to see him staring in awe at Zico’s ass as he walked away.

“Lee, eyes above his waist. Better yet eyes off of him completely.” I said making him drag his eyes off of Zico.

“Jay, sharing is caring man. I would share with you.” He retorted in awe of Zico.

“Would you share your girl or boyfriend?” He shook his head in response. “Then why would I share mine?”

“Wait, you’re saying that fine human being puts up with you for more than just a couple hours?” He asked completely shocked.

I was about to reply when Zico came back in, “Honey, I’ve been with him for 11 years. Why would I stop now?” B-Bomb took a second to process but when he did his eyes got wide and his jaw dropped.

“11 years?!” We both nodded. “Why am I just hearing about this now? Is that why you never got any?”

“Yes, that’s the reason.”

“Wait, that means you’ve been together since you were 10 and he was… what 8?” B-Bomb asked.

I scoffed. “I was 5 but nice try.” Zico responded.

“What?! You’re only 16? Jay, that’s kinda illegal.” He said as if we already didn’t know that.

“Yeah, so is my job but you don’t say anything about that so.” I pointed out and he just crossed his arms with a sarcastic scowl on his face.

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you though.” I held my hands up in surrender and he chuckled. “Okay but I do need to talk to you, gang stuff.” I nodded and motioned for him to take a seat.

*Zico’s P.O.V*

As soon as he said ‘Gang stuff’, I knew that I shouldn’t listen. I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and checked if there was money, after confirming that there was I stated that I was going to go get some food. Jay nodded from his seat on the couch, when I asked him what he wanted for food he told me that he wanted Chinese. “Haru, do you want to come with me or stay with Jay oppa?” She contemplated for a second before saying that she would join me. We walked out the door but before I closed it all the way I hear Jay’s friend say something about ‘the boss’ wanting to see him. To say that I wasn’t worried by this would be a lie. The thought of a gang leader wanting to see Jay enough to send someone to tell him is terrifying. While we were waiting for our food Haru looked like she was thinking about something. “What’s wrong Haru?”

She looked up at me with sad eyes, “I miss Taewoon oppa, and he hasn’t come to see us in a long time.” She looked to be on the verge of tears.

“Do you want me to call him?” I offered in hopes that it would make her feel better. She nodded so I pulled out my phone only to see the code to Jay’s apartment. I opened my contacts and dialed his number and then I handed the phone to Haru. He answered almost immediately and Haru happily greeted him. Our food was ready not a minute later so I told Haru to walk and talk. They were still talking when we got to Jay’s house. I opened the door to see that the boys were no longer talking but they were playing video games.

“Tae oppa, guess what!!” Haru exclaimed into the phone making both of the boys look in her direction in confusion but turn back to their games when they saw my phone. There was a muffled response on the other end, “Zico oppa has a boyfriend! He’s really nice.” I could hear my brother ask her if she was joking. “No, I’m not joking. Here ask Zico oppa.” She handed the phone to me and I balanced it on my shoulder.

“Hey hyung.” I greeted.

“Woo fucking JiHo, you have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?” He asked sounding hurt but playful.

“Yes, I have a boyfriend. You would know if you came to see us more.” I playfully scolded, only half serious. “Before you say that you are very busy, I already know.”

“Hey, don’t be upset. I’ll come see you tomorrow, I promise.” He said sadly, I almost felt guilty but then I remembered that I try to stay in touch with him.

“Fine, I’ll hold you to that. I’m gonna go now hyung. Love you.”

“Okay, bye Ji. Love you and tell Haru that I love her also. Oh and tell that boyfriend of yours that if he hurts you he’s gonna have to deal with me.” After that I ended the call with a chuckle.

“Haru, Oppa says he loves you. And Jay, he said if you hurt me you’re gonna have hell to pay.” Jay paused his game, much to his friend’s dismay, and looked at me with a little bit of jealousy and amusement.

“For one, I’d never hurt you and two, I’m so scared.” He said the last part sarcastically.

“I just passed it on. No need to get defensive.” I held my hands up in surrender like he had earlier.

“I’m not, come here babe.” He said and I walked over to him only to have him pull me into his lap.

“Jay, why did you do that?” I asked while trying to get out of his lap.

“Because I wanted you in my lap.” He said earning a groan from beside him.

“Jay, the food. Let’s eat, yeah?” I said finally getting out of his lap.

“I agree with him, let’s eat and not do pda.” Jay’s friend, who I realized I didn’t know his name, said.

I went over to the table and unpacked the food. When I finished, everyone got their food. I didn’t get anything because I don’t have much of an appetite. Jay insisted on me sharing with him, so I sat there trying not to protest to him feeding me and himself. Haru happily ate all of hers and was done before everyone else. “Thank you Oppa.” She said in English, throwing the boys off.

“You’re welcome, take care of your trash. And thank Jay oppa for letting us spend time with him today.” I said fluently in English also.

Haru nodded and took her trash to the trashcan. “Thank you Jay oppa for letting us spend time with you and for taking me out of school.” She said, swiftly changing back to Korean.

“Anytime, I enjoyed spending time with you both.” He said with a smile.

I looked at the time on my phone and was a little startled; it was already 4 in the evening. “Okay, we should get going my mom’s probably freaking out.” I said getting up from my seat and walking over to Jay. “I’ll see you when I see you,” I gave him a kiss then walked to Haru who was struggling to get her coat on.

“I can drive you if you want. I did drive you here after all.” He said getting up as well.

“That’s fine we actually don’t live too far from here.”

“Still, let me drive you. I’m not taking no for an answer.” He said and after a second of contemplating I agreed. “Good, Minhyuk I’ll be back.” He said to his friend.

I carried Haru until we were outside and almost to Jay’s car. When he unlocked his car her eyes got big, “Oppa, this is a really nice car.” Jay chuckled and muttered ‘thanks’ under his breath.

When we pulled up to my house I could see my mother pacing in the living room and my father sitting and listening. I almost cursed under my breath but I held it in. “Thank you Jay, I’ll call you tomorrow if I’m not dead.” I said and gave him one last kiss before getting out and helping Haru, “Bye Babe, Love you.” I said hearing a ‘love you too’ before closing the door.

As soon as I opened the door my mom came running in and hugged Haru tightly. After that, she stood up and glared at me. “Woo JiHo, what the hell were you thinking? First you skip school, then you take your sister out also. What’s next? Drugs? Are you going to start doing drugs? Are you going to join a gang? What happened to you?” She judgingly asked.

“Nothing happened Mom. I’m not doing drugs and I’m not joining a gang, I’m still me.” I said in a bored tone.

“Something happened, was it that older boy? I knew he was a bad influence!” She persisted.

“No, it wasn’t him. But I don’t understand why you have a problem with him now, why not 11 years ago?”

“We never saw that ‘Jaebum’ you were talking about. We just thought you’d grow out of it, and you did.”

“So, you don’t believe that he is Jaebum from when I was 5?” She shook her head saying that she didn’t. I pulled out my phone and showed her that I was calling him. When he answered he sounded tired, “Jaebum hyung.” I said very formally.

“Yah, what’s with the formality Babe? You have never in our 11 years knowing each other called me Jaebum, or hyung.” I just smirked at my mom who looked a little shocked.

“Wait, you actually are the Jaebum from when he was 5?” My mom asked still slightly skeptical.

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m Jaebum from when he was 5. Who is this?” he seemed a little jealous, it was actually cute.

“Oh, I’m his mother. I kind of didn’t believe him that you actually existed.” She said in a dejected tone.

“Oh, okay then.” He replied but sounded a little frustrated now.

“I’ll call you back when I’m in my room Jay.” He agreed and said he loved me, I responded on instinct saying I loved him too. My mom made a disgusted sound and my dad looked like I had just killed a baby.

“I’m going to go to my room now. Good night parents, I’ll see you in the morning.”

As soon as I got to my room I called Jay again, this time I video called him. He wasn’t the one who picked up the phone though, it was Minhyuk.

Right as he answered he told me to be quiet so I didn’t say anything. I heard Jay start talking, “Dude, give me my phone.” Minhyuk told him that he wouldn’t give it back and I could hear Jay getting upset, not like playfully upset but actually upset. “I swear to fucking god, if you don’t give me my phone I’m gonna shoot you directly in the forehead. You’ve seen me do it before, do you really want to risk that happening to you?”

“I don’t think your boyfriend wanted to know that, but I mean if he knows that then he probably knows your kink too.” Minhyuk said with a smirk.

“I swear to fucking god, I will fucking kill you!” Jay threatened again.

“Hey Zico, guess what. Has he told you about his kink yet?” He asked and I shook my head. I hear a noise in the background that might have been a gun, but I chose not to focus on it. “Oh, shit.” Minhyuk kind of whispered then started running. I heard a gunshot and Minhyuk ducked in barely enough time to not be shot in the head. “I have to give him his phone before he kills me. Another gunshot. Then he whispered so Jay couldn’t hear him, “Try calling him ‘daddy’” he said and chucked the phone at Jay.

Jay barely caught it and I was still in awe at what Minhyuk had just said. Jay was cursing under his breath at having a few bullet holes in his wall now. “I’m sorry about that Babe, that little shit doesn’t know how to listen. He didn’t tell you anything did he?”

“Um, he didn’t say anything...” I lowered my voice so he might not hear what I said next, “Daddy.” His eyes widened and he yelled curses at Minhyuk who I could hear was laughing his ass off.

“Minhyuk, I’m kicking you out. And Ji, I’ll be there in a second. You’re staying with me tonight. You can just wear something of mine so you don’t have to bring anything with you.”

“I mean, my parents already disapprove so I see no reason to say no.” I grabbed my hoodie and walked downstairs while still on the phone with Jay. My parents were sitting in the living room talking about me. I listened to their conversation for a second before they were alerted of my presents by Jay yelling at Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk, don’t make me shoot at you again. I already need to fix the holes from not 10 minutes ago and this time I might actually try. I need to go, and you have a family to go home to. Your mom may love me but she values your life more.” Jay yelled and my parents’ looks turned into angry and frightened ones.

“I will dodge them like I did last time and you’ll just have more holes.” Minhyuk retorted.

We stood there listening to them arguing, “I swear I won’t miss this time.” We heard Jay cock a gun and I could hear a couple profanities being yelled from Minhyuk.

The first shot caused horror to show on both of my parents faces. The second caused a little bit of horror and anger. The third caused chaos, because of me. “Jay, If you’re gonna shoot at him don’t miss. I’m already gonna have to help you fix the first three holes from when he took your phone, I don’t really want to have to fix another 4.” My parents looked at me like I just summoned the devil.

“Ha, that’s a fair point. Fine, I’ll just hit him… with a bat.” He laughed and I heard Minhyuk yell ‘you’ll never catch me!’ and Jay respond with “Just watch, I have motivation. The sooner I get you out, the sooner I can go get Zico.”

“Glad I can be of some assistance.” I said playfully. “While Jay chases his friend around with a bat, I’m letting you know that I’m staying with Jay tonight and Tae said he was going to come see us tomorrow. But if you guys get all judgmental, I’ll just tell him to meet me somewhere and take Haru with me.” I said and sat on the bottom step listening to the boys fucking around.

After a good 3 or 4 minutes, I could hear Minhyuk being hit lightly with the bat and laughing. “Fine, fine I’ll leave. Just promise you guys won’t do anything, Zico’s still underage.” I couldn’t help but cover my face because of this comment, and Jay’s reply didn’t help me to be less embarrassed.

“No promises just get out.” He laughed and shoved Minhyuk out the door and closed it behind him. “Okay, now that that’s taken care-“ He was cut off by Minhyuk bounding through the door once again.

“Don’t kill me; I just forgot my phone and gun. Boss wouldn’t be happy if I was unarmed.” He left after a second and Jay sighed.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a second. Do I need to expect to have parents yelling at me?” He asked partially joking. I looked at my parents who were staring at me like I grew another head and my dad nodded.

“Yes, you should expect nothing less than a full blown lecture.” I said with a chuckle.

“Alright I’ll be there in a second Babe, Love you.”

“Love you too babe.” I hung up after that and almost immediately my parents started yelling at me.

“The hell do you think you’re doing? You think we’re going to let you go stay at his house, let alone even talk to him again?” My mother yelled. “If he so much as hugs you, I’m going to kill him.”

“You can’t kill him for hugging me.” I stated blatantly.

“Watch me young man!” She yelled, and I heard a door open upstairs. I guess Haru heard our arguing.

“Oppa, what’s going on?” She asked nervously.

“Nothing Baby Girl, I’m just staying with Jay oppa tonight. I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” I asked softly while placing her on my hip.

“Okay, can I say hi to him when he gets here?” Me and my mom said yes and no at the exact same time. “I’m gonna say I only heard Oppa.” She said causing my mother to groan in frustration.

There was a knock on the door and Haru forced her way out of my arms and opened the door. When she got it open and verified that it was Jay, she jumped into his arms effectively surprising him. “Oh, hi Haru.” He said sweetly and I motioned for him to enter the house. He placed her on his hip like I had moments before. He turned to me with a smile still on his face. 

“Hey Jagiya, you ready to go?” I nodded and grabbed my jacket from the steps where I was sitting before.

He set Haru down and gave me a quick peck, and that’s when all hell broke loose. My dad ended up holding my mom by her waist while she screamed profanities at Jay. He didn’t seem intimidated in the least, after a moment my mom calmed down and gave up. That’s when my dad spoke, “Just don’t hurt him and make sure he gets to school in the morning. Don’t let him get hurt, please.” And… Fuck, I wasn’t expecting that from my dad of all people.

“Bye, Jay oppa and JiJi oppa.” Haru called as we walked to Jay’s car. He opened the door for me and I thanked him. I glanced back before I got in the car only to see my parents looking in awe at his car.

When we got to his apartment, the first thing I noticed was the 5 bullet holes in his wall. I ran my fingers over them and sighed. “Really Jay, do you know how hard it’s going to be to fix this?” I asked sassily, placing my hands on my hips.

“That’s why I have you. You’ll help me right?” He asked hopefully. I sighed again and nodded.

I remembered what Minhyuk had told me and almost smirked. I walked up to Jay and pulled him closer by his shirt collar. “What would you do without me…? Daddy?” I whispered the last word in his ear and felt him tense.

“Fuck.” He almost moaned out.

“I would love to.” I said not even joking. He looked a little shocked but happily moved to kiss me, but he couldn’t because his phone went off.

“God dammit!” He exclaimed causing me to chuckle a little. He looked at his phone and sighed then picked up the call. “Hello?” He said in a firm voice. I heard a muffled response and Jay looked like he was about to kill someone. “Right now, you had to call me now?” Another muffled response that sounded like a sarcastic remark, “Dammit Baek… Fine, how many people are there right now?” He looked surprised when ‘Baek’ responded. “Only 10 of you guys?” He nodded lightly as if the person could see what he was doing. “Fine, I’ll be there soon. I’ll have a guest with me.”

He hung up and looked at me with an apologetic look. “Where do you need to go and am I the ‘guest’?” I asked with a sigh.

“I need to go to the gang house and yes you’re the guest. Will you please come with me? I wouldn’t go if it wasn’t important.” He was practically begging.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you. But only on one condition.” He told me to tell him the condition, “We get ice cream after.” He laughed a little then agreed. After that we left for the gang house.

The drive took about 15 minutes; it was a moderately boring drive. When we pulled up we both got out of the car and Jay immediately interlaced our fingers. When we walked through the door there were a few wolf whistles and cat calls but nobody dared to try touching, until this one guy who looked a little younger than Jay decided you ignore the fact that me and Jay were holding hands and tried to hit on me. After I turned him down, things got interesting. He tried grabbing my butt and putting his hands all over me. He didn’t even get to touch me though because Jay had his gun out before the man even laid a finger on me. “If you value your life, keep your hands off.”

“Come on Jay; are you really getting possessive of a cheap slut?” The man asked mockingly.

Jay scoffed and seemed to get really angry really quick. “You wanna call my boyfriend that again T.O.P? Do actually think that will go over well?”

T.O.P was about to say something when a very familiar, booming voice rang through the room. “Seunghyun! Jay! Stop being children and shut the fuck up!” I whipped my body to face the voice.


	4. Chapter 4

*Zico's P.O.V*

There stood the one and only Taewoon, fucking shit. “Hyung…?” I muttered under my breath.

He looked just as shocked as I did. He stared for a second before speed walking up to me. “Why are you here? How did you even get here? Oh my god,” He rubbed his eyes in distress. “Mom and Dad are going to kill me.” I looked at him with both confusion and betrayal. His eyes softened when he noticed my expression. “I’m sorry,” He hugged me and as always, I just melted into it. I could hear the entire room gasp and it made me uncomfortable. I pulled away and he continued talking. “I should have told you sooner, I know we always said that we’d never keep secrets from eachother but I didn’t want to endanger you. And-” He tried to continue but I cut him off.

“Hyung, stop. I know why you kept it from me, that doesn’t mean I’m happy with you but I understand.” He visibly relaxed when I said this. Because I was pissed when he opened his eyes again, I flicked him in the forehead causing him to whine like a child. 

“Hey, why are you always so mean to me? I’m your older brother for fuck sake!” He whined and I just chuckled at him. He was about to say something else but was cut off by a yell.

“She kicked me in my dick! I swear Boss, I didn’t do shit to your satan of a daughter!” Taewoon sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair before turning around and bracing himself.

“Daddy!” A eight year old Myungki yelled as she sprinted around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks and took a deep breath, “JiJi oppa!” She yelled and ran right past her dad and almost tackled me but someone caught me and her before we could fall. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jay.

“Wow, you’re about as big as Haru. You’ve sure grown since I last saw you.” I said and she giggled, she was actually trying to be extra cute.

I heard someone whisper, “Oh god, we’re fucked. If she’s not ripping his face to shreds then he must literally be Satan.” To this both me and Taewoon laughed. 

I looked at Myungki, “Are you being mean to everyone?” She grew a cheshire smile and nodded. I chuckled, “Good, teach them who’s boss around here. Except your dad and, “ I turned to Jay who was standing by Baek. “Those two, you need to be nice to them for me, okay?” She nodded and got out of my arms. She ran over to Jay and Baek and hugged them. They were shocked for a second but hugged her back.

“Only for you Oppa.” She said as she pulled away.

“Good.” 

Taewoon looked at me and smiled again, “Since she loves you the most, can you watch her while I steal your boyfriend?” I nodded and picked Myungki up again. 

*Time skip* 

After a few hours of Taewoon and Jay talking, they both emerged from the room. Myungki immediately jumped up from the floor where we were sitting and ran to her dad. Jay walked over to me looking a little pale. “You okay babe?” I asked putting my hand on his forehead. He nodded meekly and handed me his keys. I was confused for a second before it clicked that he wanted me to drive us home. We walked out of the house and to his car. 

The drive home luckily went smoothly except for the fact that Jay had laughed at the fact that I actually drove the speed limit.  
When we got into Jay's apartment we both were fully ready for bed. Jay tossed a pair of sweats to me and grabbed a pair for himself. We both changed and Jay laid down. “Come cuddle with Daddy.” Jay said as he held his hands out for me. I blushed and did as he was told.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Zico woke up early and Jay was still asleep. He gently crawled out of Jays arms and made his way to the kitchen. Once there he grabbed an apple and started to eat it. As he was finishing the apple he walked around the apartment looking at the holes in the wall. After a second of looking at the damage he grabbed his phone and walked out the door. He walked to the nearest hardware shop and got what he needed to fix the walls. As he made his way back to Jay’s apartment his phone started going off. He looked at it and saw that Jay was calling him, he answer it quickly, “Hello?” Jay said as soon as he answered the phone.   
“Hey, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I went and got stuff to fix the wall.” Zico replied chuckling a little at the sigh Jay made. “Did I scare you or something?” He asked chuckling again.  
“Yeah,” Jay breathes like he had been holding his breath. “You scared the shit out of me.”  
Zico laughs a little, “I’m sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you. I’m walking into the building now, I’ll be up in a second.”   
“See you soon baby.” Jay replied happily and hung up. Zico made his way to the elevator and pressed the button. When the elevator came him and one other person, a girl, were going up.   
“Um. I just wanted to say that I think you’re really cute.” The girl said as the doors closed. Zico couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.   
“Thank you.” he said knowing it would be rude to not accept the compliment. The girl looked like she was about to say something else but Zico’s phone started ringing. “Give me one sec.” he said and answered his phone. “Hello?”  
“Where are you?” Jay asked on the other line.  
“Im literally in the elevator.” Zico responded and a quick okay was heard as the line went dead. “What were you gonna say?” Zico asked the girl as his put his phone back in his pocket.

“I was gonna ask if you maybe wanted to get coffee later?” The girl responded and Zico was about to tell her that he had a boyfriend but the door opening cut him off. As the door slid open Jay came barreling in and picked Zico up, spinning him around he kissed Zico’s lips.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Jay said grabbing the bag of supplies to fix the wall.  
Zico turned to the girl once he was put down, “Im sorry, before someone cut me off. I have to decline since I, as you can see, have a boyfriend. Jay looked very confused but decided to ask about it when they got back to the apartment. Therefore when they got back to into the apartment he did exactly that. “She asked me to go to coffee with her and called me cute, if i were less observant I would have thought she was just being nice but I could tell she was asking me out.  
Jay smiled at Zico, “I’m so glad you’re observant baby.” Zico laughed and grabbed the stuff out of the bag to start working.  
Half way through fixing the holes in the wall the front door burst open effectively scaring Zico. “I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill someone.” Zico yelled and the men from Jay’s gang stopped dead in their tracks.  
Jay came running in from where he was in the kitchen, “What happened?” he asked but once he saw the guys he stopped. “You can kill them.” He said, going up to Zico and hugging him from behind.   
“Holy shit,” One of the guys said, “It’s true, you actually got a gorgeous person to be with you.”  
“I mean only for 11 years.” Zico said and smeared some of the plaster on Jay’s nose causing him to scrunch his face.   
“Boss is going to kill you. You know his policy on dating.” Just as the guy finished that sentence, there was a scoff from the door.  
“All I have to say about this relationship is, take your hands off my brother in my presence.” Jay removed his hands and backed away.  
“Ah, hyung. Don’t be like that.” Zico said and pulled Taewoon in for a hug.  
“I’m sorry, but I'm still not used to seeing you with someone.” Taewoon said as he pulled away from the hug.   
“Well get used to it.” Zico said and walked over to Jay putting his arm around his waist. “Where’s the little one?” he asked after a second.  
“She’s here somewhere.” Taewoon said smiling. “Is Haru here?”  
“No, but if you want I can go get her and bring her here.” Zico said happily to his brother.  
“Only if you’re up for it.” Taewoon responded as Myungki came walking over with a popsicle.   
“I’ll go get her then.” Said Zico as he laughed a little while grabbing his keys.


End file.
